Differences He Couldn't See
by Ma4momouku
Summary: You can love those things as much as you want... as long as you put me first. Kaito x Roro. Written by Momouku. For VY2's birthday .


Written by Momouku

**'I made this for VY2's birthday. Or was it Roro's? Forgive me if I'm wrong. Wait, it's today 4/25, right?**

**Anyways, happy birthday VY2 from me and ImZ!'**

He rummaged around the house, searching for his most precious thing. When he doesn't realize that my most precious is him. I took it away and threw it away. But before doing that, I put all of my anger onto that thing. The anger was because he loved an object more than me- a living creature. What was so special in that object? Once again, he cursed in frustration. He was almost pulling his hair out.

"Kaito, can I borrow your phone?" My housemate said.

"You know I don't have one." I said. He growled.I was sitting on the floor in front of a table, trimming my bangs. I just felt like getting these scissors into his chest when he asked that.

"I'm going out for a while." He said. I put my scissors down the table and spun my head around at him as he passed.

"Wait." I said. He stopped.

"Huh?"

I pulled him down, bringing him into a kiss. He was a little surprised about it. As we parted, I whispered,

_"You better go before I stab you, pinky."_

His eyes widened at my words, and chuckled uneasily. I let out a sinister grin as he went out the door, scratching his head.

"I'm serious." I muttered after the door was shut.

* * *

It was already 10:49 PM. Should I be wondering where he is right now? No.

Instead, I should be wondering how to hurt him.

Suddenly, he came back.

"I'm home," he said. He looked guilty as he saw me on the dining table with an empty plate in front. Roro came walking over to me after he closed the door.

"Sorry," He said, looking down at me. I faked a smile.

"It's okay."

He looked comforted, and laughed a bit. I knew why he was out until late. He continued coming back at the same time for a month. Without telling, I knew. Because the next thing I knew was that he had a new phone. Inside, I pulled off the widest grin.

**Don't you feel excited when you have everything going your way?**

* * *

For the whole day, he never got out of his room. I figured that he could be starving. So I brought him food for dinner. A tray of the normal meal that you would eat each day. I knocked onto the door.

"Roro-kun?" I called out. I heard him grumble and fall out of his bed. Then he unlocked his door, allowing me to get in. I opened it, and found him sitting on the floor in the dark facing his new phone.

'Why? Why didn't he face me 24/7? Instead of that object?'

I put on a wide smile and went in, placing the tray in front of him. No, I didn't poison it. I would never poison him. Because it won't hurt him.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. He delayed the answer for a few seconds.

"...Of course."

I touched his face. His golden eyes looked at me. They looked a little strained. Then I held him, and kissed him. He kissed me back, as if he hadn't done it in a log time. I should love him while I can. And he should do the same.

* * *

"Kaito."

I turned around to face him. "Yes?" The pink haired looked stressed. Yes, that's what I want.

"Where is my phone?" His voice was rough. His hair was messier than usual.

"I don't know." I said, smiling innocently. He looked down in silence.

**Should you be mine?**

**Or should you just go?**

I don't even feel a hint of guilt. Every month, he kept buying new phones. How idiotic. All of this. What was so important? You like objects? That fine. But as long as you put me first, you can continue loving them. But you're not.

...So I guess it's the latter for you.

* * *

I heard him scream in agony in his room. What do you actually feel? I don't get it. Not at all. Have you gone mad? Please do. I like hearing your screams. Your pain is what I want. It's time you feel what real pain is.

I went into his room. He was curled up on the floor. I grinned at the sight. Yeah, he looked mad. His hair became thinner and and messier. His face was pale. His eyes had dark rings around them. His clothes were torn up and dirty. Although it was only him in the room, it looked like as if he got beaten up by a gang of bullies. But this isn't enough.

I held out the transparent plastic bag filled with the objects that were most precious to him. "Are these what you want?" I said, grinning. He immediately crawled to me. His eyes were wide and glowing. Roro tried to snatch them from me, but I held them high. I pushed his head onto the ground with my foot.

I stared onto that useless piece of shit.

"You should close your eyes." I pulled off the fake smile I always had. And I dropped the bag. Everything in it broke. I used my other foot to smash it, in case if some weren't. He was frozen.

**Pity? What is that? **

I kicked it away, and crouched down to look at him who was lying on the ground. I lifted his chin, and he stared at me with soulless eyes. I let him go and flipped him over, pinning him onto the ground.

"Kaito…" He whispered with a raspy voice. I put my finger to his lips, hushing him. As I took a knife out from my belt and raised it above my head, I said,

"Don't worry. I still love you."

* * *

After all that, I ran away and lived on the other side of the world. It might be an eternal mystery for them, and me.

Why would I keep you?

There are millions more objects like those in the world produced everyday, and there is only one me. You're a lunatic. I should also say that to me too. But meh.

Let's burn in Hell together.

* * *

**'****Sorry for having to write such an odd story on VY2's birthday . Its just… well, evil Kaito is nice. Angst is nice… sho why not, eh?'**


End file.
